Parce que
by Thany-Than
Summary: Parce qu'un cours d'Histoire de la Magie ne rime pas toujours avec Binns. Parce que cracmol n'est pas synonyme de honte...


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et univers sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.x

**Genre: **Histoire d'école? Indéterminé pour le moment. ;)

------------

**Parce que…**

--------- Par Thany-Than

**Résumé: **Parce qu'un cours d'Histoire de la Magie ne rime pas toujours avec Binns. Parce que cracmol n'est pas synonyme de honte.

**-**

**Parce que…**

**Tous peut arriver**

**-**

- Ha ben ça alors!

Jusqu'à présent, toute sa vie avait été parfaitement orchestrée, toutes ses actions minutieusement prévues à l'avance. Rien n'était laissé au hasard. Ainsi était sa vie au sein de la demeure familiale.

Il y a des jours où l'on se lève, comme d'habitude, suit sa petite routine tranquille, comme d'habitude, sans se douter que sa petite existence allait bientôt basculer.

-Ca alors! Répéta le dernier né Griffin.

Aléa regardait Timothy avec circonspection. Certes, il n'était pas courant de recevoir du courrier à cette heure, et Tim' était peut-être parfois un peu long à la détente, mais de là à fixer un simple bout de parchemin…

Elle ne bougea pas du coin de la cuisine d'où elle observait son frère. Ce fut la veuve Griffin qui excédée par son manque de réactions, craqua la première, l'apostrophant de sa voix cassée.

- Hé bien quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a donc cette lettre?

Au lieu de répondre, il la fixa incrédule. Aléa sentit son sang se glacer: quoi? Qu'avait-elle fait? Pourquoi la regardait-il ainsi?

Mais Timothy semblait bien décidé à ignorer ses questions muettes. Depuis toujours on avait soigneusement appris à ignorer la jeune fille lorsque le besoin se faisait sentir. Comme maintenant. C'était presque devenu le sport officiel de la famille. Mais cela l'étonnait venant de son frère, surtout sans raison. Il avait plutôt parue la prendre en pitié.

Il donna la lettre à sa mère. Calmement, lentement. Elle prit le temps de la relire, puis de la plier soigneusement. La jeune fille déglutit lorsqu'elle croisa son regard froid, dur.

-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que signifie ceci, jeune fille?

Sa voix claqua, sèche, autoritaire. Cette même voix qui l'avait toujours terrifiée et qu'elle avait apprit à chercher à éviter le plus possible. Aléa se tassa rentrant sa tête dans ses épaules.

- Je ne sais pas mère.

Et c'était vrai. Elle n'avait aucune idée du contenu de la lettre. Ni même de son expéditeur.

- M. Dumbledore nous informe poliment que votre demande de candidature, pour le poste de professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, a été retenue, et vous prie de bien vouloir venir la confirmer.

Son cœur se mit à faire des bond dans sa poitrine, alors qu'une bouffée de joie l'emplissait toute entière. Il voulait la voir! Il voulait la voir! Elle n'avait pas vraiment osé l'espérer. C'était tellement…Mais le temps de se réjouir n'était pas encore venu. Devant l'expression de Mme Griffin, Aléa baissa la tête attendant ce qu'elle savait inévitable.

- Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous aviez dans la tête jeune sotte? Poursuivit sa mère. Pensez-vous vraiment qu'il va engager un être telle que vous comme professeur! Après tout ce que nous avons fait pour vous assurer une existence confortable malgré votre handicap! Vous osez prétendre que ce n'est pas suffisant pour vous?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça mère.

Pourquoi essayait-elle encore de se défendre? Depuis le temps, elle avait pourtant compris que ça ne servait à rien. Ce qu'on pensait d'elle. Pour eux, Aléa n'était capable de rien, pire qu'une infirme. Tout juste bonne à lire des romans, à l'eau de rose principalement. Lui faire porter leur nom de famille étaient dur pour eux. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas renier leur fille. Que penseraient les voisins? En y réfléchissant bien, rien de bien pire qu'à l'heure actuelle. Elle était la honte de la famille, et en avait conscience. D'ordinaire, la jeune fille se faisait discrète, cherchant à se faire oublier, et à éviter le plus que possible les conflits, et restait retranchée toute la journée dans son repaire qu'était devenue la bibliothèque familiale. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait envoyé sa demande de candidature, sans grand espoir de réponse, pour se prouver que même elle, pouvait servir à quelque chose. Ses parents à l'époque, avaient du se demander de qui venait l'erreur qui avait conduit à son….anomalie. Ils avaient sûrement fait plus que se questionner car l'année de ses trois ans, année où son 'anomalie' avait été découverte, son père, premier mari de sa mère, avait quitté la maison. Le deuxième et dernier mari, s'était appliqué tout au long de son existence, avant de mourir lors de la dernière guerre, à ignorer consciencieusement Aléa.

- Vous ne l'avez pas dit mais vous l'avez pensé! Croyez-vous que nous n'avons pas remarqué votre prétention à voir plus haut que votre condition! Cessez d'être égoïste et songez donc un peu à votre famille! A son honneur que vous allez souiller en vous rendant à ce rendez-vous comme si vous étiez une,… une sorcière!

Aléa se retint de rétorquer que de toute manière, leur honneur était déjà souillé par sa propre présence. Alors un peu plus un peu moins… Sorcière? Elle n'en portait même pas le titre, ne figurant nulle part sur ses listes officielles. Non, la jeune fille était pire, bien pire que cela…Elle était la pire honte qui pouvait s'abattre sur une famille de sorcier apparemment, elle était une quasi cracmol. Aléa possédait heureusement suffisamment de magie pour se faire reconnaître comme "sorcière" par tous les objets magiques, mais elle peinait à exécuter de simples sorts de première année. C'est simple, elle n'était jamais allée dans aucune école de magie, et avait passée toute sa vie dans la demeure familiale.

Elle inspira profondément et releva le menton soutenant le regard de sa mère. Cette mère qui pouvait être si terrifiante parfois…

-M…M.Dumbledore est le seul à pouvoir juger de mes compétences comme professeur, mère. Et le poste que je demande ne nécessite par de faire de la magie.

Elle avait vingt ans, il était largement temps de pour elle de prendre ses responsabilités si elle ne voulait pas passer le reste de sa vie cachée dans les jupes de sa mère, et dépendant de son bon vouloir. Mais c'était dur de feindre une assurance qu'on ne possédait pas, et de dissimuler ses propres tremblements d'appréhension.

-Mais tu ne sais même pas tenir ta baguette par le bon bout! S'écria Timothy, trop sincère pour penser un instant que son intervention aurait pu la blesser. Ou peut-être ne s'en souciait-il pas?

Aléa faillit perdre face à son intervention mais elle se prit mentalement par la main et se contint.

- Je te prierais de ne plus ouvrir mon courrier à ma place Timothy, je suis assez grande pour le faire. Répliqua-t-elle calmement. Mère...

Elle tendit la main pour récupérer sa lettre. Lettre que Mme Griffin mit un temps, infiniment long aux yeux de sa fille, à lui remettre. Puis sans attendre, après avoir saluer les personnes présentes d'un poli signe de tête, mettant ainsi fin à la discussion, elle sortit. Une fois dans le couloir menant à la bibliothèque, et sûre d'être seule, Aléa serra la lettre contre sa poitrine en fermant les yeux. Elle avait crut ne jamais y arriver, mais elle avait tenue bon!

Le miroir en ivoire ornant le mur lui fit la grimace lorsqu'elle passa devant. Aléa n'y prêta aucune attention. Les mains tremblantes d'anticipation, elle entreprit de découvrir à son tour la missive qui avait soulevée tant d'attention.

_"Chère Mlle Griffin,_

_Suite à votre réponse à notre annonce, votre candidature pour le poste de professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, a été prise en compte. Nous vous prions de bien vouloir vous présenter à Poudlard le 4 août afin de confirmer votre demande lors d'un entretien privé. _

_Mes sincères salutations._

_Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie"_

Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, mais c'était vrai en plus! Comme pour se convaincre de cette réalité, Aléa lu et relu la missive jusqu'à la connaître par cœur. Le doute envahissait son être. Et si…Et s'ils s'étaient trompés? Non, se rassura-t-elle, s'était bien son nom qui était inscrit-là. Elle se leva d'un bon de la chaise où elle s'était laissée tomber. Et si finalement on s'apercevait qu'elle n'avait pas les connaissances requises? Ou que son état de cracmol soit un problème? Et si…

_¤_

Assise le dos bien droit sur un fauteuil, Aléa serra son sac à main posé sur ses genoux, indifférent aux cahots du Magicobus. Elle mordillait et re-mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, tout en triturant nerveusement la lanière de son sac. Jamais elle ne se souvenait avoir été aussi nerveuse: une véritable boule de nerfs sous tension. L'assistant du chauffeur avait bien tenté d'engager la conversation avec son seul passager, mais la malheureuse ne l'avait pas entendu. Perdue dans son propre monde où sa prochaine arrivée à Poudlard agissait en maître. Sa mère n'avait pas été si dure à convaincre: celle-ci l'avait ignorée dès qu'Aléa lui avait signifiée qu'elle ne cèderait pas. Timothy lui…était égal à lui-même…il regardait sans agir.

La grille d'entrée du château lui parut interminable alors qu'elle attendait qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. C'est vrai qu'elle se sentait toute petite. Minuscule voir insignifiante. Et puis Aléa avait froid aussi. Elle sautilla sur place pour se réchauffer. L'idée de la jupe lui paraissait moins judicieuse d'un coup, les escarpins en croire moins, songea-t-elle lorsqu'elle se tordit la cheville. Ses habituels pantalons moldus, ces "jince", si confortables lui manquèrent soudain. Affreusement. Le bout de son nez était gelé, et sûrement d'un beau rouge soutenu, comme toujours quand elle avait froid. Et elle était à deux doigts de prendre la poudre d'escampette lorsque la grille s'ouvrit. Une femme d'un certain âge se tenait devant Aléa, toute sa personne baignait dans une aura d'autorité et de sévérité, de son chignon à sa tenue stricte. Elle parut la jauger du regard mais la jeune cracmol ne put déterminer si elle avait fait une bonne ou une mauvaise impression.

- Bonjour, nous vous attendions Miss Griffin, veuillez me suivre.

Posant un pied après l'autre, faisant bien attention à ne pas trébucher, son sac serré contre sa poitrine comme pour se protéger, elle obéit.

-Je suis Minerva Mcgonagall, la sous-directrice.

Minerva Mcgonagall. Bien sûr qu'elle la connaissait, qui ne la connaissait pas? La sorcière faisait partit du groupe, désormais célèbre, qui avait permis de détruite Vous-savez-qui, années auparavant, mettant ainsi fin au règne de la terreur qui s'était installé. Aléa se souvenait très bien du jour où la victoire sur Vous-savez-qui avait été déclarée. Il y avait eut un moment où personne n'avait osé y croire, il était déjà revenu une fois, alors pourquoi serait-ce différent aujourd'hui? Mais non, le mage noir, et son âme, avait bien été exterminé. La semaine qui avait suivit avait été une semaine de liesse pour toute la communauté magique. On sortait dans la rue pour s'apostropher, une fois le moment d'hébétude passée, on riait, on dansait, on chantait, les sorts fusaient, rien n'était suffisant pour manifester sa joie.

Cependant…l'euphorie passée, les sorciers avaient regardés autour d'eux, leur regard tombant sur des champs de ruines, des familles brisées, des visages marqués par cette guerre qui avait laissé un beau chaos sur son passage. Il fallut de longs mois, et toute la main d'œuvre disponible pour réparer lentement mais sûrement les dégâts causés par la guerre. Le monde magique avait été dévasté. Aléa se souvenait de la peur qui l'habitait à l'idée qu'on dénonce son existence à des mangemorts. Elle, une moins que rien, une cracmol qui aurait été exterminée sur le champ. Rien de cela n'était arrivé, mais cette période de suspicion, de crainte, l'avait marqué au plus profond de son être. Comme tous les sorciers, la jeune sorcière avait du apprendre à surmonter cette peur, et relever la menton, faire de cette épreuve une force. Elle n'avait pas à se plaindre se rappelait-elle parfois: elle n'avait jamais mis un pied sur un champs de bataille.

Sa main effleura la face d'une gargouille ébréchée. Le château portait encore des stigmates des batailles qu'il avait du endurer. Poudlard, le dernier refuge des désespérés, l'arche de Noé des enfants sorciers, le seul endroit où les parents étaient certains de les savoir à l'abris.

Elle pressa le pas voyant que la sous-directrice la distançait quelque peu et entra au sein de Poudlard. L'endroit était tel que son frère le lui avait décrit, il avait passé ses aspics en juin dernier. Et suivant McGonagall à travers les couloirs –ciel comment pourrait-elle s'orienter dans ce labyrinthe? – Aléa se faisait le même effet qu'une élève turbulente qu'on conduirait dans le bureau du directeur. Cela aussi, Timothy lui avait parfaitement décrit.

Elles s'arrêtèrent devant une gargouille, Aléa supposa qu'elle marquait l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Ses intestins faisaient des nœuds dans son ventre, et elle serrait tellement son sac que ses jointures blanchissaient. Dire qu'elle avait un peu s'appréhension face à ce futur entretien, était un bel euphémisme. Mais qu'allait-elle pouvoir dire? Comment faire bonne impression? Maman, que lui avait-il pris d'envoyer cette lettre! McGonagall sembla remarquer son stress évident – qui ne l'aurait pas remarqué honnêtement- et lui adressa un fin sourire rassurant.

-Nougat et fruits confits. Le professeur se tourna vers elle.

-Ne vous en faites pas, restez vous même, et tout se passera bien. Votre dossier l'a particulièrement intéressé.

- Ha oui? Couina pitoyablement Aléa.

La femme n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, car la gargouille pivota pour laisser place à un escalier en colimaçon.

- Nos chemins se séparent ici, Mlle Griffin. Le directeur vous attend.

-'Voir…Gémit la jeune cracmol désespérée en la voyant s'éloignant dans le couloir, ayant sûrement autre chose à faire.

Aléa arriva entièrement face au bureau du directeur, et ce fut un véritable miracle. Ses chevilles se tordirent sous elle un nombre incalculable de fois, et elle du se cramponner à la rampe pour ne pas s'envoler et atterrir quelques mètres plus bas. En bouillie. Remarquez, ça lui aurait fait échapper à cet entretient. Sa main frappa doucement à la porte. Et le directeur devait posséder une ouïe exceptionnelle, ou tout simplement guetter sa présence, car il lui ouvrit dans la minute. Une longue barbe blanche, des yeux bleus pétillant de malice derrière de fines lunettes, et une robe bleue avec des lunes argentées disséminée un peu partout.

Albus Dumbledore.

Un autre personnage illustre. N'y avait-il que ça dans cette école? Entrant dans son bureau sur son invitation, Aléa sentit une bonne partie de l'inquiétude qui lui enserrait le cœur disparaître lorsqu'il lui sourit en lui proposant un bonbon au citron.

-Euh…non merci, monsieur; déclina-t-elle poliment.

-Dommage, un thé peut-être?

Et Aléa sentit que peut-être, avec lui, peut-être aurait-elle enfin la chance de pouvoir faire ses preuves. Peut-être pour une fois ne serait-elle pas considérée comme une simple infirme. Une cracmol pas fichue de "tenir sa baguette par le bon bout." Ce qui n'était pas tout a fait faux au vu de ses capacités très limitées qui lui servait tout juste à produire un simple sort de lévitation.

Peut-être…

¤

Aléa rentra chez elle, la tête dans les nuages, les pieds ne touchant presque pas le sol. Un grand sourire béat ornait ses lèvres. Tant et si bien qu'un auror vint lui demander si tout allait bien. Elle avait tourné un regard extatique vers son interlocuteur "Vouivoui!" et avait continué sa route. Manquant de se prendre un poteau, trois sorciers, marcha sur une multitude de pieds, une queue, et faillit se rentrer dans la portière du Magicobus lorsque celui-ci apparut dans un "BANG" sonore. Rien n'aurait pu entamer sa joie euphorique. Ses yeux noisettes resteraient encore un long moment rêveurs. Inutile de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé durant son _entretient d'embauche_. Aléa ne s'en souvenait plus, la retombée du stress. Aucune importance. Elle se souvenait de ce qui en avait résulté. L'essentiel.

_Jesuisprofesseur Jesuisprofesseur Jesuisprofesseur Je suis professeur d'histoire à Poudlard!_

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Un silence pénible suivit son cri, involontaire, de joie, les passants la dévisageant ahuris. Beaucoup de se demandant entre autre comment un si petit bout de femme avait pu crier si fort… Aléa eut la décence de rougir en baissant la tête penaude.

- Excusez-moi.

Mais, comme expliqué plus haut, rien n'aurait entamé sa bonne humeur…

Ou presque…

"Je suis professeur à Poudlard, je suis professeur à Poudlard…"

Elle passa le seuil de sa maison, suspendit son sac au porte-manteau.

- Et bien ma fille, avez-vous_ bu_?

La jeune fille se calma aussitôt et triturant sa jupe, le regard baissé pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard sévère.

- Non, mère.

- Alors veuillez ôter ce sourire stupide de votre visage et nous rejoindre dans la salle à manger. Vous êtes en retard.

- Oui mère. Pardonnez-moi mère.

Il lui faudrait se contrôler le temps qu'il lui restait à passer ici avant de rejoindre son nouveau chez soi. Poudlard, il lui faudrait aller faire des courses au chemin de Traverse. Aléa avait des manuels à acheter.

¤

En cette matinée d'août, il y avait déjà foule au chemin de Traverse. Des parents, qui accompagnaient leurs enfants à la recherche de leurs fournitures scolaires, mais aussi de simples badauds que le soleil timide avaient poussé hors de chez eux. Les boutiques rivalisaient d'ingéniosité pour attirer des clients, l'agitation battait son plein. A quatre pattes par terre, à moitié allongée sur le bord de la route, Aléa cherchait. Elle cherchait sa nouvelle petite salamandre qui avait réussit à s'échapper.

-Petit petit petit…Viens voir maman.

On marchait juste dans son dos et un petit "sprotch" retentit. La cracmol se figea en reconnaissant ce bruit incongru et soupirant en fermant les yeux.

-Oh non…Pas encore!

_A suivre…_

**Annonce:**

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je vous prie de m'excuser pour les fautes qui doivent truffer ce chap. Et j'espère qu'elles n'ont pas trop gênées votre lecture. :( Si quelqu'un voulait bien m'aider à corriger mes chap. et mes fautes de styles, ce serait avec plaisir que j'accepterais son aide.)


End file.
